Romantic Love or hate transformer storys
by Stormflyers and Kittycon Lover
Summary: This is my second set of stories. I have already written so I finally decided to post them.If you love mech/mech romance or mech/femme romance here you go. I got told that I have a charming way with words.I love writing romantic stories that end dramatically were your imagination figures the rest out.
1. Roadbuster x Skyblade

Roadbuster crept around in the shadows for a moment just thinking to all the cruel things his father Dropkick has done every bot thought that Roadbuster would be just like him;Sadly they where almost froze as he heard something running towards him followed by howling.

"Robo-wolves"Roadbuster growled staring into the dark quickly took out his rifle and aimed it at the forest where he could hear the running.

"Roadbuster!"The strange femme voice shouted in his wolf jumped right onto Roadbuster sending them both crashing onto the ground.

Roadbuster looked up into the wolf's' golden green optics as she stood there penning him, he was too shocked to say anything or do anything especially how the creature hadn't tried to kill him.

"How dare you point a gun at me!"The she wolf snarled at him."What you don't remember me?"

"What are you talking about I never knew a robo-wolf!"Roadbuster replyed still trying to figure out how this thing knew him.

The she-wolf backed off of him and then no longer resembled a wolf though her optics where still glowing golden green."One I am a cyber-wolf and two do you remember me now?"

Roadbuster got back up and stared at the femme in astonishment."Skyblade!"He couldn't calm the happiness that swelled up inside of him. He grabed her and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Um..."Skyblade looked around over Roadbusters shoulder."You can let go of me now."She said.

"Oh!... My bad sorry..."Roadbuster pushed himself away from her."Sorry again so sorry"He blushed looking away from her.

Skyblade started walking circles around him looking Roadbuster up and down."Hmmm... There's something different about you"She said stopping in front of him and smiling,"Aha! Your actually happy to see someone!"She giggled.

"Shut up"Roadbuster mumbled though he was still quickly stuck his foot out and tripped grabbed her into his arms again.

"What the!"Skyblade looked up into Roadbusters blue optics."Again seriously"She couldn't help but giggle.

Roadbuster picked her up to where she was eye level with him."You got a problem with it?"He asked still smiling.

Skyblade pushed herself away from him and dropped back onto the ground."Catch me if you can!"She said playfully before running off into the cyber-forest.

"Hey!"Roadbuster took off after her into the forest skillfully dodging the he could still see her dark silverish black paint job shinning through the patches of sunlight that shone through the thick steel branches of the trees.

Skyblade disappeared into an opening from the forest into a transformed back into a wolf and dashed into the silver grass and hid.

Roadbuster walked out into the clearing then looked around for Skyblade but didn't see her._Arrg whats wrong with me I'm following her around like a puppy in lo... grrr I can't even say it!_

"You don't have to be hostile about it."Skyblade said she was now back in her bot form looking at him.

"Skyblade!"Roadbuster felt the happiness swell up in his gears just seemed unable to control himself around this femme mainly his something deep inside of him was howling; and not his engine.

Skyblade walked over to him and grabed his hand."Come here I want to show you something"She smiled and guided him over to a spot in the meadow and sat down.

Roadbuster sat down beside her and looked at her."What?"He asked calmly trying to hold back the sudden wave of emotion that washed over him again.

"Get down"She got down on her stomach and Roadbuster copied her."Look"She said pointing in the direction of the forest.**  
**

At first Roadbuster had no clue what she was pointing at until he saw a flicker of could see to robo-wolves one male and one female standing at the very edge of the cyber-forest hunting a retro-rabbit dashed out of a hole trying to escape but it was to late the male robo-wolf which was grey lounged for it and caught it in his jaws.

The grey robo-wolf picked it up and carried it over to a tree that had a small den in it.

The female robo-wolf which was silver with some black spots was over there was lying down beside the could barely make out the tiny sounds of little pups in the den.

Skyblade let out a long sigh."... You see they get to be happy!"She rolled over onto her back and and looked up at the pink sky formed from where the sun was setting."I hate being here!"She growled.

"Why?"Roadbuster askedlooking over at her.

"I'm the only cyber-wolf here"Skyblade explained."It's so lonely"

Roadbuster smiled."Well I'm half cyber-wolf you know"he stopped smiling"Even though I hate it."

"You hate everything!"Skyblade replyed."Why in the verse would you hate being half cyber-wolf?"

"I just do!"

"Whats wrong with you!"Skyblade got back up."Your just like a con!"

Roadbuster stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders."Yeah so you have a problem with it?"He narrowed his gaze at her.

"Let go of me!"She barred her fangs at flinched when he dug his fingers into her shoulders.

"Whats wrong scared?"He gave her an evil grin."It's strange you know when I first saw you today I thought that I actually liked you!"Roadbuster pulled her against him."Was I wrong"He whispered.

"Let me go!"Skyblade snarled as she struggled to get out of his grip but failed.

"The more you struggle the more pain your going to feel"Roadbuster said coldly."Your really going to hate what I'm about to do to you in one astro-second when the sun goes down."He whispered into her censers.

Skyblade looked over Roadbusters' shoulder at the setting caused the sky around it to be as red as blood slowly slithering awa into the darkness of felt fear gather up in her as the sky turned dark from the setting sun.

Roadbuster shoved her onto the ground to where he was now penning her against the soft grass that surrounded them.

"Get off of me!"Skyblade cried could barely see his face in the darkness despite his optics since they glowed in the dark just like hers.

"Hush"He whispered."I know what I'm doing"The anger in his voice faded he spoke so gently to her that it didn't even sound like him."I'm really sorry"

Skyblade glared into his optics and know longer seen the anger in them but saw something stopped struggling from beneath him and just listened.

"I know you don't like me... nor I like you"He continued."But I know what I'm this might um... hurt... a lot."He smiled mischievously.

Skyblade wrapped her arms around him."I have know clue what your talking about but I don't care anyway I don't think I have a choice"

Roadbuster pressed down against her."No you don't"He laughed placeing his hands on her cheek plates."No you don't"Roadbuster made her look u into his blue optics and gently kissed her lips.

Skyblade was still confused at his sudden change in emotion but didn't really she did love him though he didn't think she was glade to be here with him on this night though she knew that he would be gone by the early break of dawn kissed him back forcing him into a deeper kiss which made Roadbuster growl with pleasure...

* * *

**You can guess what happens next I will have another romantic story posted up soon. I will accept any character couple ideas no matter who but the following characters can't be used.  
**

***Roadbuster**

***Air Raid**

**Any other character though I will accept.**


	2. Air Raid x Nightshade

**One thing I own Nightshade! She has a split personality and is really pretty! I am writing this for fun.**

* * *

Air Raid looked up at the star filled felt Nightshades presence as she walked up beside head bowed as tears slide out the corner of her optics.

Air Raid looked down at her to see that she was smiling."Whats wrong?"He asked placing his hand on the side of her face making Nightshade look up at him.

Nightshade pushed his hand purple optics glowing pink in the form shifted as her personality changed making her blue and black paint job change fiery orange and red._Flametwister_

"It's just that my father Zeta used to tell me about this place."She smiled, her cheek plates stained with dry tears."This is where he met my mother Midnight"

"Really?Well may I say this is a beautiful place."Air Raid looked over across the ledge in which they where standing on at a waterfall which was glowing with energon shining silver in the gestured for Nightshade to take a closer look at the pool of energon in which the waterfall formed.

Nightshade walked up beside him and looked down into the pool of energon; her personality was back to normal."What?"she asked as Air Raid walked wlked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Air Raid leaned closer to her and whispered."Well..."He slowly slide his hands down her back avoiding her wings then slide them around her waist.

Nightshade stared blankly ahead."W..what are you doing?"She asked as Air Raid lifted her up off the felt his grip slip away as she was thrown into the quickly swam back up out of the energon and took a deep breath.

"What in the verse was that for?"Nightshade looked up at Air Raid to see him still standing on the edge and laughing at swam over and looked up at him."Nice way to ruin a romantic moment"

Air Raid knelt down and gestured his hand to pull her out."You called that a moment I could do better you know"He smiled mischievously.

Nightshade reached up and grabbed his of him pulling her out she pulled him Raid landed in there with a huge splash then swam back up and looked at Nightshade whom was swimming away from him."Real funny!"He yelled after her.

Nightshade stopped swimming and looked back at him."Well your the one that started it!"She shouted over the roar of the waterfall.

"Shut up"Air Raid looked away he looked back at Nightshade he saw her climb up onto a rock and disappear behind the waterfall."Nightshade!"He swam over to where she climbed up onto the rock and ran after her.

"Whoa!"Nightshade gasped her voice echoing off the looked up to see the moonlight shinning through a small hole in the light reflected off of colorful crystal's which jutted out of the floor and walls of the cave; causing it to light up in a rainbow of colors.

"How did you know there was a cave behind the waterfall?"Air Raid asked amazed at all the colors lighting the cave up even though it was still dim in there."Had Zeta told you before?"

Nightshade glared at him."Of course not.I just found it."She walked away farther into the cave leaving Air Raid alone.

Air Raid hesitated for a moment as Nightshade wondered farther into the cave where it seemed to grow alone he quickly ran after her"Wait up!"

Nightshade stopped and waited for he was by her side she continued walking again."Whats wrong you afraid of being alone"Nightshade teased as the path became a bit narrower.

"NO!"Air Raid retorted"I wasn't scared!"

"Sure you weren't..."Nightshade saw an opening up ahead in the cave were moonlight was shinning through."Air Raid come on!"She grabbed his hand and they both ran to the opening in the cave.

* * *

Air Raid stood at the cave entrance watching Nightshade as she stared up at the night walked out and looked up at the there was a few clouds in the sky;there seemed to be more coming from the east where the Electrobot base was that Air Raid and Nightshade where exiled from; it was already enough when he got kidnapped from his brothers team and brought here.

"What are you looking at?"Air Raid asked, walking over to her.

"It's going to rain"Nightshade turned around and looked up into his bright blue optics."I despise the rain"She mumbled.

"Don't we all"Air Raid looked down at Nightshades beautiful face and smiled warmly."Your the only thing that brightens my day."He said seeing her smile at his by the dramatic moment he bent down and kissed wrapped her arms around her as she pulled him closer.

The light from the moon began to fad as clouds quickly started blacking out the moon casting the two bots whom held each other closely now in complete darkness.

The sky lit up with a flash of lightening and an echoing boom that came after it.

Nightshade pushed herself away from Air Raid and let out a startled yelp as the sky lit up again with a echoing boom after looked up at the night sky when it began to looked around for Air Raid but didn't see him."Air Raid!"She cried out thinking he left her.

Air Raid raced through the rain to were he heard she saw him Nightshade threw her arms around him"Not a good time Nightshade."He picked her up and carried her in his his ability Air Raid dashed for the cave as another flash of lightening struck the ground close behind hm.

Nightshade looked up at Air Raid as he leaned her down onto the felt a shock run down her back and up through her wings from the way Air Raid stood over her and looked at her.

Air Raid quickly stood back up and walked over to the entrance of the stared blankly out at the one moment before the storm was all he could think warmth he felt when Nightshade was against it was hard to hold back the desire he felt over her.

Nightshade propped herself up with her elbow's ignoring the fact that the armor on her scraped against the floor when she sat looked over at Air Raid whom was still by the entrance."Air raid!"Nightshade shouted"Come here for a second I need to ask you something."

Air Raid walked over and sat down beside her"What is it?"He asked feeling his spark beat faster as he looked at Nightshade.

Nightshade got up onto her knees to where she was eye level with him."Well..."She placed her hand on the side of his face."I was wondering if you would be my..."

"Friend I'm sorry but we are already friends"Air Raid interrupted.

Nightshade grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest."My partner"She said in a sweet velvet like voice.

"Partner?"

"Yes"

"As in your mate?"Air Raid said half amazed and shocked."You seriously must be joking I mean who would like a crazy, dumb,..."

"Shh"Nightshade interrupted him as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

Mesmerized Air Raid slide his arms around her then pulled her closer against him, kissing her back._The kiss went deeper..._

* * *

**I love writing these stories! Please do not criticize my story and tell me what transformers can and can't do! I will accept any couples to write about except the following:**

***Roadbuster and Skyblade(oc character)**

***Air Raid and Nightshade(oc character)**

**Any others I will accept even if it involves an oc.**


	3. Chapter 3: Femme Bumblebee and Barricade

**A/N: This has been like to months I think and now I decide to finally get this up! This is a request from um... Skyress98! I am sorry it has taken me so long but well here it is. Warning I tried!  
**

* * *

Bumblebee quickly and quietly sneaked away from her comrades. She glanced back once at the dimly lit base then stowed away into the darkness. Even after the small fight against the Decepticons and winning she wanted to go back and apologize to Barricade though she couldn't come to think on why she had wanted to she just did.

The yellow and black femme quickly made her way to the border between Iacon and Kaon. Bumblebee looked around and sighed in relief when she saw no guards. "Thank Primus.." She whispered quietly to herself.

"Well look who came all this way.." Bumblebee glanced around and saw a figure come out of the shadows and grin at her. His red optics lit up with curiosity as he looked at the yellow and black femme.

"Please I only came to apologize" Bumblebee retorted. She rolled her optics and crossed her arms over her chest. "And that's it Barricade"

"You sure?" Barricade snickered as he walked closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek plate."Is that the only reason you came here?" He asked moving his hand down her cheek and away as he started walked around her.

Bumblebee followed him with her optics or well tried to and swung her head around to see him as he walked beside her."Uh..." She felt her cheek plates heat up as she kind of blushed.

"Speechless are we" He laughed.

Bumblebee glared at him for a moment then sighed. She was kinda glade that she was here with him. It was better than being with the Autobots. She smiled and replied."No I am not speechless!"

"Ha well I guess you aren't now" Barricade said placing his hands on her shoulders."I know the real reason why you came back Bumblebee" He gazed deep into her optics with a serious expression.

"W..why?" she asked weakly trying to search his face for clues.

"You missed me" He let her go and walked over to a fence and leaned against it. He caught her mixed feelings of anger and confusion as it washed over her."Come on you know you did Bee"

The black and yellow femme blushed even more."What... pssh no your a Decepticon and I'm an Autobot so it will never work out" She replied.

"Ha you admitted it!" Barricade got off the fence and walked back over to Bumblebee.

She just looked at him."No I didn't"

Barricade placed his hand on her cheek again then the other on her shoulder. "Admit it you love me don't you" He whispered.

Bumblebee gave him a shy smile and nodded."Yes..." she then looked away and her smile faded.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her as he searched her expression.

She sighed then looked back into his optics. "It's just that we can't be together you no" Bumblebee said sadly."Due to that rule about Decepticons and Autobots not being aloud to be together or well be in love"

Barricade backed away and folded his arms over his chest plate."I have one thing to say on that! That dang rule can burn in the smelting pit for all I care!" He growled."rules like that where meant to be broken"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement."Indeed" She glanced at him and smiled again."Now that, that's out of the way now what?"

"Well first lets get out of here cause I know Megatrons bound to send some of the seekers out to deal with guarding the border" He said then took Bumblebees hand and they both fled from the border to his house.

"Wow that was quick" Bumblebee laughed as she looked up into Barricades red optics.

He smiled back at her and slid his arms around her waist."Are you still saying that you came here to apologize?" He asked with a hint of humor in his optics."Or do you change your mind now?"

Bumblebee giggled helplessly."I give up I came back to see you!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and continued to look Barricade deep into his optics.

"Good" He whispered then kissed her. He then lifted her up into his arms and backed against the wall.

Bumblebee broke this kiss for a moment and whispered to him."I love you"

Barricade whispered back to her the same thing then kissed her again making it deeper.

* * *

**Well I assume you guys can tell what happens next after that. Sorry that this ended up shorter than the other chapters... I tried honestly I did but this was all I got. Throw rocks at me if you please for making you guys wait so long. Besides that I will still accept any pairings ideas that you wish for me to do, even if it involves an OC. Thanks all for reviewing! Oh these are the following that have done been used.  
**

** and OC**

** Raid and OC**

** Bumblebee and Barricade**


End file.
